


【ｗｈａｔ　ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ　ｌａｓｔ　ｎｉｇｈｔ】

by backupim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupim/pseuds/backupim
Summary: "I don't want to talk about it"





	【ｗｈａｔ　ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ　ｌａｓｔ　ｎｉｇｈｔ】

**Author's Note:**

> main account - aestheticyerim
> 
> not edited, whoops

"I don't want to talk about it" Hyunjin said for probably the 5th time that evening. "Clearly something happened and i deserve to know, you and seungmin have never been so awkward before!" Jisung pouted, Hyunjin knew he deserved an answer but he wasn't going to get one. 

"We cuddled all night, nothing happened" Hyunjin mumbled quietly, he was a good liar but Jisung still didn't buy it. "I give up" The younger spat, while getting up to refill his drink. "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here" Jisung smiled, pulling the older boy into a tight hug before heading to the studio.

* * *

_"minnie" hyunjin whined quietly to the younger boy. seungmin remained asleep as hyunjin went to shake him, earing a annoyed groan from the boy. "go away" he mumbled sleepily. "i can't sleep" hyunjin pouted, seungmin turned around to look at the older boy and his stupid pout._

_seungmin sat up, rubbing his eyes carefully. hyunjin smiled softly at the younger boy, he looked so soft with his messy red hair and blue pj's hyunjin could just kiss him senseless. seungmin grabbed his pillow and favorite blanket before following hyunjin to his room._

_hyunjin crawled on to the bed, clearly tired and sleep deprived. seungmin put his things on the bed and slipped in almost immediately putting his arms around the older boys slim waist._

_seungmin admired the boy that laid before him, he was gorgeous. he leaned in as close at he could into the olders warmth, wanting to kiss him till his lips were swollen. he shook his head lightly, hyunjin was his best friend and only that. but even with that, he couldn't stop himself from leaning in._

_his lips touched hyunjins ever so slightly, the olders eyes opened before he leaned into the youngers embrace therefore closing his eyes. seungmins hand was placed softly on hyunjins cheek, theyre lips moving soft and slow._

_it didn't take long for the kiss to become heated as hyunjin pulled seungmin closer, fully awake now. seungmin bit lightly on the olders bottom lip, earing a pleasured noise from the said boy. hyunjin tugged at the youngers red locks with force, seungmin bit his tounge to keep any noises in. the kiss slowed down a bit before theyre lips separated, hyunjin breathed heavily. seungmin could feel his cheeks inflame, what the hell just happened_

_the boys looked at each other before seungmin shook his head while mumbling what sounded like "sorry" before running out of the olders room, not to be seen for the rest of the night._

_hyunjin closed his eyes "fuck" he breathed out, he just made out with his best friend. it was so wrong but it felt so right..._

* * *

Hyunjin got up from his chair, setting out eight plates before going to wake everyone for breakfeast. When he reached Jeongin and Seungmin's room he was met with a wide awake Seungmin, Hyunjin froze before bitting his lip as the two stared at each other. "Breakfeast is ready" He choke out before leaving hurriedly.

Seungmin quickly stood up to grab Hyunjin's hand pulling him close, to close. He whispered an apology against Hyunjin's lips, hugged the older tight. "Please still love me" He squeaked out, Hyunjin could hear the hurt his voice. The younger really thought he was going to lose him...

"It will never happen again, I just- god i'm so sorry!" Seungmin started to break down, it hurt Hyunjin so much to see him like this. The older pulled Seungmin's face closer connecting they're lips softly, Seungmin's still a little sowllen from last night. The kiss was short but filled with so much love.

"I love you Kim Seungmin and there is nothing you could ever do or say that would change that" Hyunjin pressed they're foreheads together, whispering the sweet words to the boy who he adored. He looked up, wipping the tears of the boy's face. "I love you too Hwang Hyunjin" Seungmin choked out though his tears, tears of joy.


End file.
